Pack: Kari and the Digimon
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: The small pack that Davey has is beginning to grow with three new added members.


"Pack: Kari and the Digimon"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _It had been 11 years since Akihiro had become a member of the Motomiya family and learned that they weren't mutants like him, but demons._

 _He had been shocked to learn that demons were real, but he supposed it was a possibility since he had come across quite a few interesting things during his life._

 _Over the years, he had come to care for his adoptive mother Kaiyo and her oldest daughter Jun, but the one person he truly loved was Davia who everyone called Davey since she preferred it, namely because she hated how some people couldn't pronounce it properly._

 _As Davey grew older, her ears had grown out and were covered in yellow fur with black spots and she had a matching tail._

 _The three Motomiya were all different types of cat demons, Kaiyo was a clouded leopard, Jun was a snow leopard and Davey was an ordinary leopard, but Akihiro found her yellow fur looked nice with her hair color._

 _Even though Akihiro adored his sister, there was something about her that drove him insane._

 _She was slowly becoming a pretty young woman and was attracting the attention of boys._

 _The damned brats kept popping up, buzzing around like bugs and he always had to scare them off, sometimes allowing his feral side to show itself to make them leave._

 _Jun and Kaiyo thought it was amusing, but Davey found it annoying since she didn't understand why he was scaring away the boys, but not the girls she tried to become friends with._

 _Akihiro didn't know how to explain the subject of the birds and the bees to his baby sister, but decided to leave it to Kaiyo when her daughter had her first menstrual cycle._

 _At the moment, Akihiro would simply enjoy the fact that his sister didn't understand anything about relationships, dating and that she wasn't interested in boys yet._

 _He had gotten used to his peaceful life with his family, but he was expecting it to start expanding and he blamed it all on that pretty brunette, the blue lizard and the white cat._

The morning was filled with yowling and yelling as Jun and Davey fought for the bathroom, trying to take a shower first before they got ready for school.

Akihiro was sitting at the table nursing his mug of coffee while Kaiyo made breakfast, the mutant and demon rolling their eyes in amusement.

"I told you we should've gotten a place with two showers." Akihiro said.

"Yes, I can imagine what the landlord would say to that. Sorry, I have to move out of this room. Why, you ask. Because my daughters are always fighting for the shower in the morning and it's annoying." Kaiyo sassed.

Jun cried out as Davey managed to throw her on the ground and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Davey!" Jun yelled as she hit the door.

"Hey, no breaking things!" Kaiyo yelled.

Eventually, Jun and Davey both had their showers and got changed into their clothing for the day.

Jun was wearing a purple tank top with a white skirt while she had on a black fedora to cover her ears.

Davey was wearing a black tank top and jeans while she wore a pink beanie to cover her ears.

Both girls had their tails wrapped around their waists hidden under their shirts so no one could see them.

"All right, girls, sit down and eat your food. I have to get to work soon." Kaiyo said as she finished cooking the eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast.

Akihiro often wondered why Kaiyo needed to work.

The woman was a demon who was over a thousand years old and had a large sum of money that she had accumulated over the years.

She didn't really need to work for a living, but she had a job to keep up the pretence of being a single human woman raising her two daughters and her step-son.

"Hiro, can you give me a ride to school this morning?" Davey asked.

Looking up from his paper, Akihiro was assaulted by the large chocolate brown eyes of his sister.

He rolled his own blue eyes in amusement, knowing he truly did spoil her when it came to giving her whatever she wanted, but she didn't grow up to be a selfish child like he thought she would.

In fact, she was caring and sweet, even looking out for her friend at school.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." Akihiro said as he dug into his food.

Jun had her own car to drive to her school, but it was too far away from Davey's elementary school, therefore the snow leopard couldn't always be there to give her sister a ride.

Once breakfast was finished, Kaiyo gave her daughters their lunch boxes and kissed their cheeks, even pulling Akihiro into a side hug before rushing off to work.

Handing a helmet over to Davey to wear, Akihiro started up his motorcycle and waited for his sister to climb on the back, wrapping her arms around him before he took off.

When they arrived at the school, the new students were all shocked, but the older ones were used to it since Akihiro had given his sister rides to school quite often when Jun and Kaiyo weren't able to.

As soon as Akihiro parked, he noticed a girl with short brown hair, reddish brown eyes and a bright smile on her face dressed in a pink and white turtle neck with yellow shorts and pink shoes was making her way over to them.

The girl was Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, someone Davey had befriended instantly when they met in day care.

Kari had a weak immune system growing up and got sick constantly, but Davey didn't let that bother her as she spent as much time as possible with the other girl.

It made Kari happy since most of the other kids didn't want to be around the girl who got sick so much.

Akihiro had noticed that Kari had a strange scent to her that wasn't human and when he asked Kaiyo about it, the clouded leopard explained that the girl had the scent of a werecat.

It seemed that an ancestor of Kari's had mated with a werecat and the girl was the only one in her family to have inherited the gene.

Kaiyo said that werecats and werewolves were originally born with weak immune systems as children who got healthier with age and that they started to gain their powers during puberty.

Davey had been the first person to sense this about Kari, but she wasn't aware of what it was she was sensing since she was only five years old at the time, but the two girls became great friends.

When Kari was ten years old and started showing signs of her powers coming into light, Kaiyo had invited her over for dinner and explained everything about demons, mutants and other creatures that the humans shouldn't know about.

Kari was upset about keeping this secret from her parents, but she trusted her big brother Taichi "Tai" Kamiya to keep it and he looked after her when the young werecat wasn't being trained how to control her powers when she was with Davey's family.

"Davey!" Kari called.

Climbing off of the back of the motorcycle, Davey pulled off the helmet, making sure her hat was still covering her ears before she was tackled into a hug by Kari.

"Whoa, easy!" Davey laughed.

"I haven't seen you for a month." Kari pouted at her.

"Sorry. We went camping during August. Mom taught us how to hunt deer and cook it. I even have some of the meat with me for lunch so you can try some, too." Davey offered.

"That sounds yummy." Kari purred as her eyes flashed green.

She had taken on a great love of meat after her powers started growing stronger, but she tried hard to keep her inner feline at bay so it didn't cause her any trouble.

Shaking the thought of food out of her mind, Kari then reached into her school bag and pulled out a small box.

"Don't distract me. You were gone on your birthday so I couldn't give you your present." Kari scolded.

"Sorry, but I didn't think we'd be gone for so long." Davey apologized.

Akihiro simply remained silent, smirking as he watched the leopardess and werecat interact with each other.

Usually it was always Davey looking out for Kari and giving her presents, but now that they were getting older, the werecat decided that the roles should be reversed.

"All right you two, I'm taking off now. Try not to get into any trouble, okay?" Akihiro smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Kari smiled.

Leaning up to her brother, Davey placed a kiss to his cheek and handed over the helmet, stepping back from the bike with Kari as they watched the feral mutant take off.

"Hurry up, open your present now." Kari insisted.

Smiling at her friend, Davey pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box inside to reveal a gold chain that had a white quartz gemstone attached to it.

"Pretty." Davey commented.

"There were so many different colors, but I decided on white since it will go with everything you wear." Kari told her.

"I love it, thanks." Davey said as she pulled Kari into a side hug and the girls walked off to class like that.

Most of the students all moved out of the way, allowing the two girls to walk through the crowd easier.

They were unsure why, but the two felines assumed that the humans somehow could sense the primal aura around the girls and scattered like mice because of it.

It upset them, but they decided not to let it bother them as they continued on to their first class of the day.

Sitting down at their desks, Kari helped Davey put her new necklace on by holding up her hair and making sure her hat didn't fall off to reveal her ears.

"So, what do you this year is going to be like?" Kari asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. For some reason, I feel like this year is gonna be epic. Whether it's epically awesome or epically tragic, I have no idea. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Davey said.

Kari nodded at that as she sat down in the desk beside her, waiting for class to begin.

Just then, the teacher walked inside with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing a yellow and green turtle neck, grey shorts and a bucket hat that he took off and held in his hand.

"TK." Kari smiled.

Hearing the familiar name, Davey turned her attention onto the boy who the teacher was about to introduce.

"That's the boy from the DigiDestineds team? The one who saved you from that creepy clown guy?" Davey whispered.

Kari had told Davey all about her being a DigiDestined and the child of Light.

She had to do so since Davey's family had been attacked by Myotismon's minions and had scared them off after Akihiro had gone into a berserker rage when his baby sister had been captured by a Phantomon.

"What is it with you and your issue with clowns?" Kari giggled.

"Have you never seen the movie "It"? Or even read the book? Have you never heard of the Joker or John Wayne Gacey? Clowns are freaking creepy." Davey stated.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new student TK Takaishi." The teacher, Mr. Hamasaki, introduced.

"It's nice to meet everyone." TK bowed his head in greeting.

"All right now, why don't you sit down beside Ms. Motomiya?" Mr. Hamasaki pointed out the seat.

Davey held up a hand and twiddled her fingers in greeting with a small smile to get the boy's attention.

Walking over to the two girls, TK sat down on Davey right since Kari was already sitting on her left.

"Hi, I'm Davey." She greeted the boy.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Kari then leaned over and smiled over at the blond boy.

"Hi, TK." She smiled at him.

"Together again." TK said.

"Just like old times." Kari nodded.

"Is this the part where you break into song?" Davey joked.

TK blushed at that while Kari giggled until the trio was called by the teacher to quiet down and pay attention to the front of the room.

For the rest of the day, Kari had made sure that TK and Davey learned more about each other, wanting her two friends to like each other and become friends as well.

Davey seemed to like spending time with TK, but Kari knew that the true sign that the leopardess liked him would be if she gave him a nickname.

Finally, the end of the first day came and the trio was gathering their outdoor shoes downstairs.

"You know, there's this sweets shop close by and it has the best candies and pastries. All of us should go there this weekend." Davey suggested.

"That sounds great." TK grinned happily.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Curious, the trio looked over to find a girl with lilac colored hair, copper brown eyes and fair skinned dressed in a red long sleeved dress that had a short sleeved pink top over it and a blue bandana on her head.

Perched on her nose was a large pair of circular glasses.

This was Yolei Inoue the younger sister of Chizuru Inoue, a girl who happened to be friends with Jun.

"Oh, hi Yolei." TK greeted her as she came over with a note.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked the brunette.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent this e-mail." Yolei said holding up a note that said 'Come to the Digital World. The Digimon need our help.'

"My brother needs us." Kari said with a determined expression.

The group of children then rushed off to the computer room, unsure of what they could do to help Tai from there, but they figured they could start to form an idea from there.

On their way to the computer lab, they ran into a teenager with red hair and obsidian eyes who was wearing a green blazer, white undershirt, blue tie and grey dress pants.

"Izzy!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." She gushed.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note as Yolei looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

"We need to get inside the computer room." Davey told them.

"But the door is locked." Yolei told them.

Wrapping her hand around the handle, Davey then gave a sharp turn, breaking the lock and earning herself a disapproving look from Kari.

"No it's not." Davey chirped as she pushed the door open.

Izzy sat at one computer and started typing on it, searching for something.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The redhead said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei gushed.

"Oh, yeah, they have great rides. If you like riding dinosaurs, giant wolves and sea monsters, that is." Davey quipped.

TK was stunned by what she said and turned to look at Kari.

"She knows?" TK asked her.

"She's my best friend. We never keep any secrets from each other." Kari told him.

"Also, my family was one of the ones who were kidnapped by the Dracula Wannabe." Davey said making TK and Izzy nod in understanding.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea, let's all go to the Digital World." Yolei said as a little boy walked.

The boy was named Cody Hida and he had dark brown hair cut into a bowl cut, dark green eyes and was dressed in a purple turtleneck and grey pants.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? Remember, you were gonna fix my computer." Cody said making Yolei pout.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." She said as she walked out with him.

"If Tai's there…the gate to the Digital World is open. We're going back to the Digital World. Prodigious!" Izzy cried as he, Kari and TK pulled out these strange devices.

"Wait, are you guys sure that you can get there through a computer? I thought you said the last time you got there, a gate opened up from the sky." Davey said looking confused.

"It did, but we have to try, Davey. Tai needs us." Kari told her.

"Well, then I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm letting you do this alone." Davey stated.

Kari was still having trouble controlling her powers and learning how to fight, but Davey had better training and would be able to look out for her.

"But you can't come. You need a Digivice to get through the gate." TK informed.

The computer screen then glowed catching the attention of the children in the room who all turned towards it with confused expressions.

Then, three beams of light shot out of the computer.

A red and yellow beam of light shot out the door while a blue one flew at Davey making her lift her hand up and catch on instinct.

Once everyone calmed down, Davey opened her hand to reveal a baby blue colored device with white grips and had a black antenna.

"Ugh, what the heck is this thing?" Davey asked as she held itup for the others to see.

"It's a Digivice!" TK gasped in surprise along with the others.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari noted as she looked her own device over.

"I wonder why." TK mused.

"To sell more toys." Davey muttered.

"Huh. We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open." He said as Davey looked over her new Digivice.

"How long will it stay open for?" TK asked.

"Hmm." Izzy hummed unsure.

"I don't care. I'm going to help my brother." Kari said.

"How're we supposed to get in though?" Davey questioned.

"I'm not sure, but usually our Digivices are the keys to opening the gate. Maybe we can somehow use them to do that." Izzy mused.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari said with a determined look as she held his Digivice up to the screen.

Staring at the screen with a hardened expression as her eyes glowed green, Kari was soon covered in light as the gate opened on the computer and she was pulled inside.

"I'm with you." TK said as he held up his Digivice and was pulled in with her.

"Guess it's my turn. See you on the other side." Davey grinned at Izzy.

The redhead was honestly surprised that Davey seemed to be handling her new destiny so easily, but he supposed Kari and Tai had prepared her after telling her stories of their time in the Digital World.

Holding out her Digivice to the computer screen, Davey was soon pulled inside and her senses were assaulted with colorful lights and music.

Landing on the other side, Davey was in awe of the sight of the forest with tall trees and large flowers that stood before her.

"Whoa, this place is even more amazing than you said." Davey smiled.

"Davey, what happened to your clothes?" Kari asked.

Turning to look at the girl in confusion, Davey blinked when she saw the new outfit her friend had on.

"Me? What happened to your clothes?" Davey pointed at her.

Both girls then looked themselves over, stunned by the fact that they had gotten a new wardrobe when they went through the gate.

Kari was dressed in a pair of yellow jeans, tan boots and wore a pink tube top that had a white jacket over it.

As for Davey, she was wearing a white tube top with a pair of skinny jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket that had white fur along the hood and she wore a green beanie.

"Why'd we get the new clothes?" Davey asked when she noticed TK was still dressed the same.

"I don't know, but I think you two look great." TK grinned at them.

"Where's Izzy? Wasn't he right behind us?" Kari asked.

"Maybe he got caught up with something. Come on, let's move." TK insisted.

Using their Digivices, the group tried tracking down Tai as they ventured through the forest.

"It's over this way." Kari called.

"TK!" Someone called out.

Just then, an orange and beige colored creature with bat like wings on his head and large blue eyes flew over to the group and jumped into TK's arms.

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" TK cheered as he hugged the Digimon.

A boy with wild brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes dressed in the same uniform as Izzy, minus the tie, ran out of the trees with two other Digimon following him.

One of the Digimon was an orange lizard with green eyes that resembled a veloceraptor and the other Digimon was a white cat with blue eyes, purple markings and green gloves that looked like a lynx.

"Hi, guys! I'm glad you all made it." Tai greeted.

When he reached the group and the white cat rushed over to his sister, Tai then noticed that Davey was with them.

"Huh? Davey, what're you doing here?" Tai asked her in confusion.

"Digivice." She stated.

"How? When?" Tai gaped.

"A few minutes ago. Came out of the computer." Davey said.

"Kari!" The white cat cried as she jumped into Kari arms.

"Gatomon! Oh. You're tail ring. Tell me what happened." Kari said.

Gatomon then told the group about how a Unimon attacked her and she lost her tail ring, which gives her most of her power, during the scuffle.

Tai brought the three younger DigiDestineds into the cave they were in before as they talked.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor'. I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon said as they looked over to a weird looking egg that was red with orange flames on it, a sun symbol and a blade in it.

"Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood." TK sighed.

"Yeah and he's got this strange new Dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve." Gatomon said.

"Show her yours." TK said to Davey.

Curious, Davey pulled her Digivice out of her pocket and showed it off.

"You mean this?" Davey asked and Gatomon's eyes narrowed.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor." Gatomon accused.

"Gatomon, no! I've known Davey longer than I have you. She'd never work with someone as bad as the Digimon Emperor." Kari defended her friend.

"Yeah, and besides, this thing is mostly white. It also just came out of the computer before we got here." Davey said.

Tai looked over at her, wondering how and why Davey had been sent a Digivice, but he supposed it was because she had been exposed to Digimon when her family had been captured by Myotismon.

"The Dark Digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Gatomon said shaking in anger.

"That't why you couldn't Digivolve." Tai said frowning at Agumon.

"Yeah, if I could Digivolve, then he wouldn't stand a chance." Agumon pouted with his arms crossed.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the Digimon." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, that's right and when the ring catches you, you're a slave for life." Patamon informed.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas." Gatomon muttered.

"Digimon Emperor. I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him." Kari glared as her eyes flashed green.

She felt Davey placing a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed before her fangs and claws grew out.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder, it's got a spike through it." TK said as he looked at the egg.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai said as TK walked up and tried to pick the egg up, but just grunted and huffed as it didn't come out.

"It won't budge." He said stepping down as Kari walked up.

"Move aside, this is a woman's job." She said pulling on it, but it was stuck.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK teased.

Rolling her eyes at this, Davey then froze as Tai and Kari both turned their attention onto her.

"Davey, why don't you give it a try?" Tai suggested.

"Uh, okay." Davey said in confusion.

Walking up to the Digi Egg, she kneeled down and wrapped her hands around it, feeling heat and energy pulsing through it.

Giving a tug on the egg, Davey was surprised when it easily came off of the ground and she stumbled back with the Digi Egg in her hands.

"I was so not expecting that." Davey said.

"There's a problem." Tai said as orange sparkles and light slowly floated up from the hole where the Digi Egg had been.

Staring into the pillar of orange light, Davey watched as a two foot tall bipedal blue dragon with yellow markings appeared, curled up and sleeping.

His eyes then opened to reveal the bright red orbs and he smiled brightly at Davey before he jumped at the girl, cheering.

"YAHOO! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digi Egg." He cheered happily making Davey smile and laugh at him.

He was filled with so much energy and had a bright aura around him that it was difficult to not smile.

Stopping his happy dance, the dragon turned to look up at Davey and held his hand out towards her.

"My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." he greeted.

"I'm Davia Motomiya, but everyone calls me Davey." She introduced herself.

"I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon said.

"Nope, I'm real all right and I've been waiting a very long time to meet cha, Davey." Veemon exclaimed as he jumped into Davey's arms and she caught him almost on instinct.

"Waiting for me? Really?" Davey asked.

"Yep, you're the one all right 'cause you were the only one to move the Digi Egg of Courage." He said proudly.

There was a quake that shocked everyone, making them look around.

"Look up there!" TK cried pointing upwards and they saw a triceratops was trying to get into the cave from the hole in the roof of the cave.

"Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds and his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs." TK said as Monochromon fell through the hole.

Patamon used this attack called Boom Bubble and Agumon used Pepper Breath on the dinosaur, but it didn't even faze him.

"Come on, let's go!" TK yelled as Monochromon started up his attack and the group all ran out of the cave to escape the hot flames chasing after them.

"Davey, hurry up and open the digi egg." Veemon said as he hopped out of Davey's arm, running alongside the leopard demon.

"What would that do?" Davey asked as they ran away.

Monochromon roared as he was a few feet away from them, making the duo to push ourselves harder to get away and were soon out of the cave, but the others were already down off of the ledge.

"That was close." Davey panted as she and Veemon stopped at the edge.

"Davey, get down here!" Tai yelled from below.

Hearing Monochromon running out of the cave behind them, Davey quickly grabbed Veemon and jumped off of the cliff, landing easily in a crouch.

"Nice landing." Veemon commented.

Monochromon jumped off of the cliff next and everyone jumped out of the way while Kari accidentally tripped, twisting her ankle.

She knew that it would heal, but it would take a few minutes after she set it properly.

"Davey, you control the Digi Egg of Courage. You've got to use your courage to open it up. I can Digivolve if you open the egg, but you have to have the Courage to do it." Veemon said.

"It's worth a try." Tai said as he stood up straight as TK, Patamon and Agumon ran over, but Kari was still sitting on the ground with Gatomon.

"Tai!" Agumon cried.

"We've got to get out of here." TK called.

"We're sitting ducks here." Tai said as Monochromon started running towards Kari and Gatomon.

"Davey!" Veemon cried.

"Have courage!" Tai yelled.

Growling at the sight of Monochromon making his way towards a defenceless Kari, the leopard demon stood up and she felt the Digi Egg pulsing with energy with her hands.

"All right, I get it already. Stop yelling. Let's take this stupid dinosaur out. DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Davey yelled.

Holding the Digi Egg up in the air, it glowed orange and Veemon was covered in light as the girl's Digivice started beeping.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

Everyone stared at the new dragon as he charged at Monochromon, knocking him off his feet before he could get any closer to Kari and Gatomon.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai questioned.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Davey asked as everyone just kept blinking with their jaws wide open.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the digi egg of Courage to armour digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will char broil the enemy like a well done steak." Flamedramon said.

Monochromon got back up and charged at Flamedramon, but he just stood in his place, waiting for it to come and held out his clawed hands, stopping him in his tracks and then threw him over his head.

Monchromon snarled as he got back up and Flamedramon charged at him, the dinosaur using his Volcanic Strike, the dragon batting the flames away like they were flies.

Monochromon got annoyed and ran at him, using his horn to throw Flamedramon up in the air.

He stopped flipping and just hovered in the air as his body erupted in flames in a move called Fire Rocket, going straight for the dinosaur.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled.

He hit the dark ring, then flipped over to land on his feet away from him as the ring cracked and shattered.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back to Veemon, the light shooting over to Davey and it turned into a new hand held computer.

"What's this?" Davey asked as she opened the screen to see the Digi Egg on it.

With her ankle properly healed, Kari walked over to Monochormon and started petting him now that he was no longer feral.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari cooed as she petted the dinosaur as he lay there exhausted.

After he was rested up, the dinosaur got up and walked off from the group.

"Good bye Monocromon. Don't forget to write." Kari called as she waved him off.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature." TK said frowning as Veemon hopped over to Davey, holding out his hand with a smile.

Smiling down at the dragon, Davey kneeled down and grasped his hand in her own.

"Nice workin' with ya, Davey. Let's do it again sometime." He said.

"Great." Davey chuckled.

"Hey, guys. That Armor Digivolving is pretty cool." Tai said as he came up beside Davey with his lizard.

"Even though the rest of us can't Digivove, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor no problem." Agumon nodded.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Veemon said making Davey smirk at him.

"Good, the sun's going down. Now we can relax." Patamon said as the group watched the orange sun set behind the mountains, the sky turning pink and purple.

"Why's that?" TK asked.

"The Digimon Emperor never appears at night." Gatomon said.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it is getting late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?" Agumon asked.

"We should probably get back now. Akihiro is probably waiting on me right now." Davey said.

"Who's Akihiro?" TK asked as he, Kari and their Digimon walked over.

"He's Davey's older brother." Kari told him.

"Come on; let's go find a way back home." Tai told the group.

Walking off through the forest, the group eventually found the computer they had been sucked into and saw Izzy on the screen talking with Yolei and Cody.

It explained why the redhead hadn't followed them through the gate; he had been distracted by Cody and Yolei who had stopped him.

" _All right, Izzy, Cody's back. Now can we go to the Digital World now?"_ Yolei asked eagerly.

" _The gate might be closed. It's not safe."_ He said.

" _At least I got the brownies."_ Cody said holding out the container.

" _Mm. This is the best thing I've ever tasted."_ Izzy said as they all started munching on the brownies.

" _Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?"_ Yolei asked.

" _What thing?"_ Izzy asked.

" _That thing on the computer. I just saw the light go on."_ Yolei said looking at the computer.

When she saw the faces of the students on the screen, she panicked.

"Hey, um, how do we get out of here?" Davey asked as she looked over the screen.

Blue light surrounded the group and they cried out as they were sucked through the gate.

"You don't see that every day." Veemon blinked.

Kari and Davey's outfits returned to normal and they fell out of the computer with TK and Tai, landing on Yolei and Izzy just as Akihiro arrived in the computer lab.

He had gotten tired of waiting for his sister to arrive and decided to go searching for her himself.

"Get off, you're crushing my brownies!" Izzy yelped.

"What's going on in here?" Akihiro asked making Cody look back at the large man.

"I'm honestly not sure." The boy said.

Groaning in annoyance, Davey shoved Tai off of her back and made sure her ears and tail were hidden as she made her way over towards her brother.

"I have news. We're adopting a blue lizard." Davey informed.

Akihiro raised an eyebrow at that, looking over to the computer to see Veemon staring over at Davey.

"At least I'm finally getting a brother." Akihiro muttered.

The end.


End file.
